krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
Ground Control to Major Seiler
Ground Control to Major Seiler 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the airfield *Find the Cargobob *Steal the Cargobob *Fly to the field Script ''During regular gameplay, Lis gets a call from Willem 'Willem: '''Lis, I needed to ask a favor of you- '''Lis: '''Can't it wait? I've got some guys who got a price on my head- '''Willem: '''Price, what? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I pissed off some nazi punks and cyber-fuck punks and now they want me dead. '''Willem: '''Yikes. Anyway, if you're up for making some human contact, swing by my place. I got a job for you. ''Willem hangs up. The mission is now available at Willem's mansion. Once the mission is started, a cutscene occurs Lis rings Willem's doorbell. After a few seconds, Willem answers it and invites Lis inside 'Willem: '''Glad you made it. ''Lis walks into the mansion as Willem closes the door behind her 'Lis: '''So, you said you needed a job, and I need something to keep my mind off the fact that some crazed nutters want to kill me- '''Willem: '''Aren't you one of those? I mean...you just wear different clothes and listen to different music, no? '''Lis: '''Yeah...wait, no. What's the job you got for me? '''Willem: '''Ah, yes. Can you fly? '''Lis: '''What, like helicopters? '''Willem: '''Helicopters, planes, all that sort. '''Lis: '''Yeah, I played my share of "Motor Vehicle Theft". What you got? ''Willem grins and pulls up a picture of a helicopter on his phone and shows it to Lis. Lis looks at it as Willem talks 'Willem: '''That there's a Cargobob Helicopter, built by the Western Company in the 1960s. I need one to hijack a ship with before I sell it to a private buyer in Sierra Leone- '''Lis: '''Hijack a ship? '''Willem: '''Yes, but I'll get to that later. The helicopter's being kept at the airport nearby, being maintained by a military enthusiast. Get it, and bring it here. '''Lis: '''I'm gonna warn you, though. I don't know how to fly helicopters. My buddy might, though, but- '''Willem: '''Lis...Lis, the first thing you gotta know about this job is that you gotta take chances. I would've never gotten to where I am today without taking chances. Look at all this I got, a big house in the mountains, classic cars from all over the world, and the world at my fingertips. That being said, think you can do it? ''Lis puts her fist to her mouth as she thinks 'Lis: '''If I crash into a building and die in a fiery crash, at least I'll die doing something productive. Consider it done. ''Lis walks out of Willem's mansion as Willem waves goodbye The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to go to the airport The player arrives at the airport. The player is then instructed to find the Cargobob. During the search, Lis talks to herself 'Lis: '''Let's see, if I were to keep a military-grade helicopter, where would I put it? ''The player finds the Cargobob, being cleaned by an enthusiast. The player is then instructed to steal the Cargobob. During the process, Lis threatens the enthusiast 'Lis: '''Hey, I'm taking this chopper now, you fucking cunt! '''Enthusiast: '''You can't take this from me! I flew helicopters like these during the war! '''Lis: '''How emotional. Now, do you wanna play ball or get thrown out of this bird at a thousand feet up in the air, you cocksucker? ''The enthusiast runs away in terror The player enters the helicopter. After entering the helicopter, Lis mutters to herself 'Lis: '''I hope to god those "self destruct" buttons don't exist in real life. ''The player is then instructed to fly to a field near Willem's mansion. During the flight, Lis calls Willem 'Lis: '''I got your bird, amigo. Where you want it? '''Willem: '''Land it by the field by my house. '''Lis: '''Alrighty then, I'll see you there- '''Willem: '''Wait, before you go, you said you had a friend who knew how to fly helicopters? '''Lis: '''I don't know for sure, he might though. '''Willem: '''Who is he? '''Lis: '''Todd's uncle, Neil. I think he was a paratrooper during the war in Panama, or Peru, or whatever. '''Willem: '''Right...I'll look into him. Meanwhile, I'll see you soon. ''Willem hangs up The player lands the helicopter in the field. After landing it, a short cutscene occurs Lis exits the helicopter as Henk, Willem's nephew, walks up to it '''Lis: '''Who the fuck are you? '''Henk: '''Willem's nephew, Henk. I'm guessing you're Lis? '''Lis: ''*Sarcastically* No, I'm Jesus Christ. '''Henk: '''Ha, very funny. My uncle said for me to take this chopper and put it where we need it- '''Lis: '''Where you need it? '''Henk: '''Out around Lake Erie. '''Lis: '''Lake Erie? '''Henk: '''Yeah, he told you about the ship, didn't he? '''Lis: '*Interrupting near end* ''Yeah, yeah, I remember. '''Henk: '''Right. So...that's that. ''Lis shrugs and walks away as Henk enters the helicopter and flies away Mission Passed